


Tantalizing treasures

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure
Summary: Bofur has had enough of your teasing (during guard duty) and decides to carry you off and have his way with you on top of Erebors treasure hoard.





	

Night had fallen over the kingdom of Erebor. The once blue sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black. You sat on the newly constructed ramparts, your back slouched against the inner parapet, and stared up into the velvety midnight sky. Bright glittering stars blanketed above while slivers of moonlight spilled along the stone walkway. A small fire crackled inside the intricately woven metal urn nearby. The light cast by the flames danced along the smooth marble wall. Your eyes lazily drifted from the twisting and curling shadows to the figure of the dwarf before you, his short yet stalky frame loomed over the wall. 

“Let me guess. A horrifyingly terrible yet cute and fuzzy rabbit is trying to break down the doors this time?” You cupped your hand over your mouth and yawned. 

The dwarf’s figure shook as he chuckled. His large, floppy hat shaking side to side with his head. “Would you rather us wage another war just to entertain you love?” He snickered playfully.

“No.” You kicked at the gravel in front of you. “Just bored is all. How much longer?”

“Bombur will be here shortly.” Bofur said taking a seat next to you. 

He pulled out his tobacco pipe and began to clean it, digging at the ash and gently tapping it against the palm of his large hand. You’ve seen those hands, powerful and strong, lift the heaviest of stones. Yet, they could be so tender and so delicate, crafting the most elegant trinkets you’ve ever seen. You shifted your body closer to his. Not many nights ago those hands greedily roamed all over your body. His rough and calloused touch lightly scratching your skin. A shiver shot through your body at the thought. 

Bofur cocked his head at you. “Cold love?” He asked, putting his right arm around you and pulling you in closer. 

“Hmmm, something like that.” You nuzzled his neck, tickling his skin with your lips before playfully biting him. You tipped his hat slightly and brushed away some of his hair so your lips could graze against his ear. 

“You’ve always been good at keeping me warm.” You let your tongue, warm and wet, trace all along the shell of his ear. 

Bofur let out a small grunt. “Tis not the time, nor the place lass.” 

“Can’t help myself.” You purred, pulling gently at his earlobe with your teeth before kissing and sucking down his neck. 

His breathing changed and you knew you had him. His left hand, no longer holding his pipe, was now tangled in your hair. He crashed his mouth onto yours, biting and sucking your lower lip, slowly guiding his tongue into your mouth. He grabbed you by the hips and forced you on his lap. You could feel the growing bulge in his trousers beginning to press into you. You watched his eyes flutter closed as you began to move your hips back and forth in a slow and steady rock. 

Bofur opened his eyes slightly, his voice husky and thick. “Bombur will be here any moment love.” 

You smirked at the sight of him, eyes glazed, thoroughly drunk with lust. You licked your lips, relishing in his anguish. He bucked his hips, pressing himself harder against you as he squeezed your thighs. 

“Don’t care. Besides, it’s not like Bombur hasn’t caught us in more awkward positions before.” You stopped grinding against him. “But, if you insist.” You shrugged, standing up.

“You are cruel.” Bofur half laughed, half growled at you. 

You turn away from the dwarf and sauntered towards the outer wall. You began to undo your trousers and slowly pulled them down, exposing half of your backside to him. You peeked over your shoulder and winked at the wide-eyed and disheveled dwarf sitting on the floor. 

“Such a shame we are still on guard duty.” You teased. 

“Keep it up and I will. Fuck. You. Right here. Right now.” Bofur threatened through gritted teeth.

You pushed your pants down even more, exposing your whole rear and wiggled. In a flash the dwarf leapt up faster than you could react and pinned you against the wall, grabbing your ass and grinding against it roughly. 

He growled in your ear. “You’re gonna pay for this love. I promise you that.” His hands frantically unfastening his own trousers. 

Just then a loud exaggerated sigh came from behind you. “Tell me when it’s safe to look.” 

You both turned to see Bombur standing there with his hands over his eyes. You couldn’t help but to laugh as you pulled your pants up. Bofur just glared at you before walking past Bombur, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s safe now brother.”

“Night Bombur.” You muttered walking past, not looking him in the eyes. 

“Good night you two animals.” He chuckled. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

Bofur said nothing as you both walked up and down the winding stairs through Erebor. You kept stealing glances at him, trying to gauge his temperament towards you. As you passed through the treasure room, you racked your mind, trying to think of something to say when suddenly Bofur grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. He barreled through the room, trudging over the coins and gems, his body twisting left and right as he scanned the area. Once he found the spot he wanted, he pulled you down off his shoulder and pinned you to the nearest pile of treasure. 

“Always wanted to take you on top of all this.” He growled as he wildly ripped every stitch of clothing from your body. 

You stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth open. Too shocked to form a word, let alone a complete sentence. A rumbling growl escaped his throat as he saw you, standing naked in front of him. He grabbed you by the hips, pushing you against the pile. You hissed as your body touched the icy golden coins, such a contrast to the warm glow they emitted. A few coins cascaded down. You strained your ears for any sound, footsteps or otherwise. Normally everyone was asleep this time of night, exhausted from working all day, but someone could be lingering nearby. 

Bofur’s large palms slid up to your breasts, taking your nipples between his fingers and tugging harshly. His touch was electric. Every fiber in your body was aflame. Your toes curled. Your back arched. A maddening heat began to build deep inside. Your clit throbbed mercilessly, savagely, for any type of contact. The heat turning into a drenching slickness, so wet it almost threatened to drip down your thighs. Your tongue wet your lips as you whimpered, your body begging for more.

“You’re lucky I can’t be as cruel as you love, much as I’d like to.” Bofur spoke against your skin, trailing kisses down your neck. 

The low rumble of his voice, so deep and soft, crashed into you like a wave. Each word was like a giant undulating swell, rocking you to your core. You often wondered if he knew what his voice alone could do to you. Soon his mouth met his fingers, his tongue lapping at each erect nipple. Circling one at a time and drawing them in to suck gently. You tried to bite your tongue, to keep the cries of pleasure from ripping from your throat. Suddenly Bofur bit down hard and you cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. 

“Perhaps I can be as cruel.” He murmured. His mouth sliding down your body, leaving sloppy wet kisses behind. 

You moaned quietly as Bofur sucked and bit down your stomach. You wretched his hat from his head and buried your hands in his hair. Pulling strands from his braids and scratching his scalp. He lifted one of your legs and draped it over his shoulder. 

He inhaled deeply, breathing in your scent. “No treasure could ever compare.”

Within seconds his face was buried between your thighs. His tongue flicking over your clit before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue worked into a frenzy, licking and sucking until you were drowning in fervent desire. His appetite for you seemed insatiable. His tongue lapped faster and faster. Your fervor getting the best of you as you rocked your hips, desperate for as much friction as possible. Bofur continued his assault on you, lapping, sucking, fingering. You writhed in absolute ecstasy. Ecstasy that climbed, climbed, climbed until you were falling, tumbling, spinning into a blissful oblivion. Your body surrendering to the intense explosion between your thighs. You bit down hard on your lower lip to keep from crying out. Your violent spasms of pleasure so harsh and severe that your whole body convulsed. 

Bofur bit the inside of each of your thighs, then kissed back up your body. He grabbed both of our breasts once again and pushed them together, sucking and biting at each nipple before attacking your neck with his mouth. He began clawing at his own clothes, ripping his shirt off and throwing it on the golden floor. His large chest muscles bulged underneath his coarse black hair. Hair that trailed down, thick and wide, over his stomach and disappeared below his pants. 

“On yer knees.” he ordered, kicking off his boots. 

His huge biceps twitched as he unfastened his own trousers. The same dark bushy hair that covered his chest also covered his massive forearms. You sank down on your knees and pulled his pants down to his ankles. His firm, heavy cocked was now freed, throbbing and dripping slightly before you. You ran the tip of your tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip, before swallowing his whole cock in your mouth, the wet heat of your mouth engulfing him. A guttural groan fell from his lips. Your cheeks hollowing as you sucked. You racked your fingernails against his thick thighs. His body stiffened as you swirled your tongue all along his length before taking him completely into your mouth again, rapidly sliding up and down his shaft, swallowing around him. Bofur mumbled ancient dwarvish curses in-between moans. The throbbing, searing ache to have him inside you intensified with each noise he made. You moaned as you grew wetter by the second, the vibrations transferring to Bofur. The more you moaned, the more his cock twitched in your mouth. 

Then without warning he pulled you up by the hair and throat, whipping you around and pushing you face first into the cold pile of treasures, his chest against your back. More coins slid down from above. A few gems tumbled after, laying at your feet. 

“Bofur, someone will hear us.” You whispered.

You heard him chuckle wickedly behind you. “Let them hear.” Bofur pulled away from you, grabbing your hips as he did and pulled them back with him. 

“But what if someone.” You gasped out in surprised, unable to finish your thought, as Bofur’s hand suddenly connected with your ass. 

He smacked your rear again, harder this time and grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head back, making your back arch. 

He leaned over you, his breath on your ear. “Didn’t give you permission to talk love. The only noise I want to hear is you screaming my name. Or begging for more.” Bofur leaned back and smacked your ass once more. “I love the way your arse moves when I do that. You want my cock now, love?” 

“Yes Bofur. Please.” You whined, desperation thick in your voice. 

“That’s it love, just like that.” He groaned as he palmed your backside roughly. 

He let go of your hair and began pumping his cock outside your drenched slit. You licked your lips in anticipation, aching for him to enter you. Bofur groaned deep as he pushed his cock inside of you filling and stretching you. You moaned right along with him, pushing your hips back so that you were as full of him as you could be. He pulled back and thrust forward again, and again, starting a brutal rhythm. You grabbed at the avalanche of coins, rings, gems and other treasures caused by the movement. Digging your hands in for something to hold as he rammed into you, over and over. His thrusts became more frantic, the sound of skin on skin getting louder as he fucked you harder and harder. 

His deep baritone voice grunted behind you. “You feel so fucking good. Gonna fuck you till you can’t walk.” 

A scream started to swell in your throat as he relentlessly pounded into you. He snarled and growled like an animal behind you. With each frenzied thrust he became louder. His vulgar words and carnal noises sent you over the edge and your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. A deep plunging shudder slid down your legs into every toe. White splotches blinding your eyes as they shut tightly, your knees buckled. A loud moan tumbled out of your mouth along with several curses and Bofur’s name, over and over and over. He ferally fucked you through your orgasm, slowing slightly before pulling himself out completely. He turned you around and lifted your legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed you back against the pile once more. Coins and precious stones trickling down onto your shoulders and breasts, sticking to the sweat. 

“Mmm, don’t you look delicious right now, thoroughly fucked and sated. But I’m not done with you yet love.” He purred watching a small red gem slide down your body, between your breasts. 

He pushed back into you, thrusting slow and steady. One hand found your clit and began rubbing slowly. His touch was electric, his thick calloused thumb added a delicious friction to your still sensitive clit. Faster, rougher he rubbed a continuous and unrelenting circle. Your toes curled again, nails digging into his shoulders. Your mouth opening into a silent scream. Bofur started to fuck you deeper now, faster. Soft grunts fell from his lips as his eyes roamed your face. Bofur leaned in, resting his forehead against yours. 

“Look at me love, I want to watch you come undone.” 

You looked into his beautiful green eyes, full of lust and wicked charm. He licked his lips, eyes widening as the pleasure began to overwhelm you, almost painful in its intensity. Ecstasy burst through your body once more, vibrating every nerve and cell. You shattered and shattered and shattered again, every inch of you doused in pure, exquisite fire. His mouth covered yours as you screamed, a loud cry of his name. The clenching of your walls around him triggered his own orgasm and he came in long hot spurts inside you, moaning loudly into your mouth. You bathed his cock with your sweet juices once more. Bofur slowly pulled himself out, burying his face in your neck, panting hard in your ear. You closed your eyes, your body melted against him. Bofur let your legs drop to the floor, your thighs twitching erratically. He held you with one arm, the other tenderly caressed your cheek. 

“Bofur.” You finally managed, still short of breath.

He kissed your lips sweetly. “Yes Amrâlimê?”

“I think I have a coin in my ass.”

Bofur threw his head back with laughter. “Let’s get you dressed.”

Bofur slid his hands down your body, his fingers lingering on your hips before letting go. He turned around and began gathering the clothes littered all over the floor. 

“I’m serious.” You said, reaching back and pulling a coin wedged in the crack of your rear. You held up it in front of you. “I feel uncomfortable just leaving this here.”

Bofur turned to look at you, arms full of clothing. Hat, of course, already on his head. “You were serious.” He laughed handing you your clothing.

“Yes I was serious.” You said, throwing your shirt over your head, dressing as quickly as possible. “I should swap it with one of mine.”

“Well if your arse wasn’t so big…” Bofur began with a grin, pulling his trousers up, waggling his eyebrows at you.

You jerked your head in his direction and glared at him. “Oh, fuck you.”

He laughed hard, and reached out for your arm. You batted his hand away, which only widened his grin. You tried desperately not to smile as you continuously fought off his advances, backing up through the room before he finally caught you. 

He pulled you in close, one hand on the small of your back, the other under your chin. The hand on your back slowly slid down to your backside and patted it gently. “You know I love your arse. It’s absolute perfection, just like you.”

He wrapped his burly arms around you and hugged you tight. His lips turned into a massive wicked grin. “Next time Dwalin bets he can outdrink you, be sure to give him that particular coin.”

“You are terrible.” You smirked, rolling your eyes.

“I love you Y/N.” Bofur said softly.

“And I love you Bofur.” 

Bofur took your hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. He looked deep into your eyes and smiled sweetly at you. “Come beautiful. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
